The present invention relates to a device for heating, softening and molding fillet wax of the type used in foundry molds and castings.
This invention relates to my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 056,589 filed July 11, 1979 (now abandoned).
In foundries which specialize in the casting of bathroom fixtures, such as sinks, bowls, basins, lavoratories and the like, the work is generally done in large, open areas which are unheated and, therefore, have extremely severe operating conditions in the winter time. It is important that the wax used in forming the fillets in the molds used for casting be at the proper degree of softness and flexibility for easy application, and that the fillet-forming tool be kept at the proper temperature for forming the wax into the desired shape in the mold.
In the past, gas-heated tools have been employed, but these are both dangerous and inconvenient because the tools have constantly to be reheated, and it is very difficult to maintain the temperature of the tool at a constant degree of heat.
Therefore, I have invented a unique device which insures that the fillet-wax material is kept at the proper temperature, prior to use, so that it can be easily applied to the mold; and, furthermore, that there is a direct correlation between the temperature of the preheated wax and the temperature of the fillet-forming tool, so that the proper forming temperatures will always ba applied to the selected wax material.